Tropical Fever
by Kawaii desu ne15
Summary: Arthur's idea of a family vacation did not involve getting stranded on an uncharted island with his annoying brothers and an all alpha tribe that has never seen an omega. Even worse his heat was coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

I was pretty sure I was in hell. I had no idea why i'd agreed to this stupid trip in the first place. It had all started a few months ago when dad died. Me, Connor and Dylan were living with him and we ended up having to move in with our half brothers Patric and Scott. Their mother and our dad had divorced before I'd been born. They stayed with their mother so we spent little time together as kids. Dad married me and Dylan's mother. She died giving birth to us. A year later dad's drug addict sister dropped newborn Connor off at our doorstep.

Things were really awkward after we moved into Scott and Patrick's apartment. Connor looked up to Scott so he adjusted quickly and Dylan surprisingly got along pretty well with Patric. Scott and Patric's mom was a beta so they hadn't been raised around any omegas. They had no idea how to deal with me. I ended up avoiding them and taking heat suppression pills and scent neutralizers.

About a year later Dylan read some stupid article about the importance of family and decided we needed to form a stronger bond. That how we found ourselves on a plane headed to some resort in South America. He'd taken on the role of mother when we started living together. Despite his gentle personality he could be a manipulative little bastard.

Dylan had the type of face that makes people trust him. He's shorter than most alphas, but he makes up for it with charm. He's always been big on family but recently it been worse than usual. His eyes are several shades darker than my emerald ones. His hair's blonde with a reddish tint and hangs down to his ears. When we were kids people often got us mixed up and it didn't help that we're twins. It wasn't till he began developing alpha traits that people stopped confusing us.

I made the mistake of sitting between Patric and Connor. For some reason they could never get along. I had a feeling it was an alpha thing. Already the flight attendant had come over three times to warn them to keep it down. Each time Connor flashed her a smile and apologized. So far we had managed to get off with minor warnings.

At 16 connor was a year younger than me. He had a head of curly, carrot red hair and moss green eyes. He had mastered puppy dog eyes and used them to get out of trouble. He already had many admirers and was the star of the football team. We used to be really close but Scott's been influencing him recently and now he's taken to teasing me.

Patrick has the same hair color as Connor but he wears his hair short and spiked. His eyes are acid green. He's several inches taller than me and two years older. Where Connor was soft Patric was sharp. There was no way in hell he could pull off puppy dog eyes. He attracted quite a few stares from omegas and betas but most were too scared to approach him because of his piercings and tattoos. Our personalities clashed so we avoided each other. I talked to him the least out of all my brothers.

I groaned as the plane hit turbulence for what seemed like the 100th time in the past hour. Flying always made me nervous and this time was no exception. It didn't help that Scott kept kicking my chair. Scott's real name is Alastair but when dad wouldn't let him date a Scottish girl a few years back he demanded to be called Scott. He also started speaking with a Scottish accent. He got over the incident eventually but the name and accent stuck. Scott is a foot taller than me with emerald eyes, scarlet red hair and a permanent smirk that drives omegas and betas wild. Personally I think it's annoying. Out of all my brothers he gets on my nerves the most. He loved to tease me until I was fuming with anger. Ironically because he had to drop me off and pick me up from school I spent the most time around him.

After a few more minutes of Scott's kicking I was at my limit. He's 21 years old so you'd think he'd act like an adult. I had half a mind to snap at the git but Dylan was shooting me pleading looks and I didn't want to disappoint him. Instead I got up and headed to the bathroom. It was time to take my heat supression pills anyway. I hate airplane bathrooms they're always too small and they smelled. The pilot was going on about an electrical storm over the intercom when I entered the bathroom. My breath had been quicker during the last few hours and when I looked in the mirror there was a slight flush to my face. I probably had four days before my heat would hit. I was just about to pop one of the pills in when the lights flickered. The noise outside grew louder. Setting the pills down I opened the door to see what was going on all of a sudden the lights went out and the plane tilted down. I panicked and grabbed the door handle. At the last minute I slipped and cracked my head against the wall. Everything went blurry and I screamed in pain. The bathroom was situated in the front of the plane so I had slid farther from the seats. If I couldn't get back to my seat in time I would die on impact. I heard screaming from the other passengers as the plane was going down. My head hurt so bad. As my eyes started to close I felt someone grab my hand then everything went black.

I awoke to a crushing pressure on my chest. It was probably my seatbelt. My throat felt like I had been gargling broken glass. I tried to open my eyes, but they burned and watered. It took a moment for me to realize what happened. I remember a plane and my brothers. All of a sudden the memories of the plane crash came back to me. Worry immediately filled my mind. What happened to the others? Were they alive? Why was I alive? I wasn't buckled in when the plane was going down. Someone must have grabbed my and strapped me into a seat. This really wasn't the best time to go over the details.

I took some deep breaths to calm my self like mom had taught me, but my hands still shook as I fumbled for the seatbelt. It popped open with a click and I fell a few feet onto what felt like sand. The movement sent a sharp spike of pain into my skull. Oh yeah, I face planted into a door earlier. Of course my head would feel like hell. I got a bit dizzy when I stood up. If I have a concussion I'm screwed. By now the smoke had mostly blown away and I could open my eyes. I immediately regretted doing so. I had fallen from a seat hanging out of the front half of the plane. The other half was nowhere to be seen. All around me were the other passengers and every single one was dead. I felt sick to my stomach. Just a few feet from where I'd landed was the body of the flight attendant who'd scolded us for being loud. I turned and ran farther down the beach until I could no longer see the crash site. I didn't want to risk finding my brother's bodies.

I still had no idea where I was. The plane had crashed on a beach. The air was hot and humid. The ocean stretched out in front of me as far as I could see. There was no sign of a boat or land. Behind me was a dense jungle. It made my skin crawl. I usually had good instincts so I decided to stay on the beach for now. I felt surprisingly calm. No doubt because I was in shock. I had been walking for awhile when I came across the other half of the plane. The scene was eerily similar to the one I woke up to. All of a sudden I heard a sound coming from the other side of the plane."Is anyone there?" I shouted.

"Arthur?" A voice coughed.

The only ones on the flight who knew my name were my brothers. I ran around the plane stepping over debris. When I rounded the corner the faces of Dylan, Connor and Patric greeted me. Their faces were covered in ash and soot. Dylan stood and stumbled towards me. I met him halfway flinging my arms around him. He pulled me tight and stroked my hair gently.  
>"We thought you were dead." He whispered. He pulled back and gasped. "What happened to your head?" My hand automatically went to my forehead. "I banged it on the plane. It's fine." He opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Patric. "Where the fuck is Scott? He ran after you when the plane started going down!" I lowered my eyes in guilt. It was probably Scott who'd saved me. It was all my fault. Patric let out a muffled sob and turned away when he realized I couldn't answer.<p>

It was getting late and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't enjoy it. Earlier Connor had climbed a tall tree and found out we're on an island. We had managed to build a fire with a lighter Patric had in his pocket. We were all huddled around it. The mood was a solemn one. Dylan and Connor had assured me that Scott wasn't my fault, but I felt Patric's accusing gaze on me. He hadn't said much since the incident. I had another reason to be worried, I wasn't sure how to tell them about my incoming heat. When dad was alive I was always very careful when it came to my heats. I would go into my heat room several days before signs of my heat started showing and recently I had been taking heat suppressants so my heat would be would be worse. I only had 3 days left.

I excused myself to get some fresh air. I was standing at the water lost in thought. Tomorrow morning I would tell them. I noticed something shining on the sand and picked it up. It was a strange shiny stone with a sharp point on one end. I could feel some strange markings on the side, but it was too dark to make them out. I pocketed it and started back to the campfire. When I got back the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys?" I yelled. "This isn't funny!"

No one answered. I was getting a bad feeling again. I heard a twig snap behind me and my blood froze. Not bothering to look behind me I started to run, but it was too late. Something struck me on the back of my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was still dark and there was unfamiliar alpha scent everywhere. I opened my eyes slowly to avoid alerting my captors that I was awake. My hands and feet were bound to a pole that was held on the shoulders of two strange alphas. They hadn't seemed to notice I was awake yet and were talking among themselves in some strange language. They had tanned skin decorated with strange tattoos. Their hair was shoulder length and they were wearing loose pants made of what looked like animal hide. There were six others carrying my brothers in a similar fashion and two more carrying torches. They were also carrying sharp spears.

A few hours later the sun had just started to rise. I had lost feeling in my hands and feet long ago. I now had a little over 2 days before my heat. Luckily the scent suppressors I took the morning of the plane crash seemed to still be in effect, otherwise I would be reeking of hormones. Suddenly the thick forest gave way to a clearing. There were shoddy looking tents strewn about and about a hundred people that looked similar to our captures. As we were carried through the camp we drew quite a crowd. Some of the villagers came closer to stare at us and a few even touched our clothing in fascination. I felt like I was on display. They seemed to like my hair in particular and I noticed that they all had dark hair and eyes. I also noticed that there were no signs of omegas or betas anywhere.

We stopped in the middle of the village in front of the biggest tent. There our captors untied us and shoved us to our knees in front of the tent. Patric and Dylan were on my right and Connor my left. They looked as scared as I felt, but Patric held his chin up defiantly. I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. A few minutes later a large man came out of the tent. He was dressed differently than the villagers we'd seen so far. His chest was bare and had many scars on it. Around his neck hung necklaces decorated with animal teeth and other trinkets. He also had more tattoos than the other villagers and he wore a white mask over his eyes. He stopped a few feet in front of us and studied us. His eyes landed on me and studied me from head to toe. The urge to submit was powerful. The alpha held an air of dominance that I'd never felt before. He stepped closer to me and grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look at him straight on. It hurt. I couldn't stop the whimper of pain that escaped my lips. I felt the other stiffen beside me. Dylan scooted closer and Connor let out a warning growl. A few villagers with spears stepped forward, but the man only chuckled and waved them away. Finally he released my hair and stepped away. My heart was still pounding.

The man was talking with the ones who'd captured us. Every now and then they would look our way. Judging by his clothes and posture I guessed the masked man was in charge of the village. I had even seen a few villagers respectfully bow their heads when he passed. As he was talking to our captures I noticed a movement from the big tent. The flaps had been pulled aside to reveal a person. The first thing I noticed was that he was of Asian decent. This was odd because none of the other villagers had a similar appearance. The second thing I noticed was that he was a lot smaller than the other villagers and I didn't see any tattoos on him. I was suddenly hopeful. Maybe he was a survivor like us! His eyes widened in surprise as he saw us and he quickly retreated back into the tent. Suddenly I didn't feel so hopeful.

A while later the masked man barked out some orders and suddenly we were being pulled up by some villagers. With spears digging into our back we were led to another structure. This building seemed to be the only one made of wood and I had a sinking feeling it was some sort of prison. Sure enough we were thrown in. The floor was dirt and the only light came from a few basketball sized holes set up high on the wall. As soon as the door was shut Patric began cursing and pacing in front of the door. Dylan's mother hen tendencies kicked in and he began stroking my head in a comforting manner.

"That guy in the mask pisses me off!" Connor growled.

"What do you think they plan to do with us?" I asked.

Dylan started to answer. "I don-" All of a sudden their was a noise from the corner of the room. Everyone froze. In the dim lighting I could just make out a human shape sprawled out on the ground. Connor was the first to move. He stood on shaky legs and approached the person. Then he kicked them.

"Connor!" Dylan snapped.

The shape groaned.

"Fuck!" It said in a distinctly Scottish accent.

"S-scott?" Patric whispered.

"Obviously ya idiot! Who the hell kicked me!" Scott snapped.

His angry yelling was interrupted as he was tackled by a very relieved Connor and Patric.

It turns out Scott had woken up after the plane crash and gone into the jungle in search of help. He put up a fight and the villagers had knocked him out. When he woke he was here with us. I watched the sun set nervously. Already I was feeling the telltale urge to build a nest. It wouldn't be long now. It was now or never.

"I'm going into heat soon." I said.

I didn't say it very loud, but I immediately had everyone's attention on me. I felt a blush creeping up my face as they stared wide eyed at me.

"How long?" Scott said quietly.

"A little over a day."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier!" Patric yelled.

"I was embarrassed OK!" I yelled back.

"D-don't you have pills?" Connor's face was bright red. Maybe even redder than mine.

"I lost them in the crash."

"We can't stay here." Dylan said. "Have you noticed there are no betas or omegas in sight?"

"Now that you mention it..." Patric muttered.

"I don't think there are any omegas." Dylan said.

"Shit! That would mean all these alphas don't know how to show restraint around an omega!" Scott said.

The blood drained from my face. This was an omega's worst nightmare. I could end up being gang raped or even killed and if I survived it's likely I would be pregnant! Dylan was right we had to get out of here! All of a sudden the door swung open. It was the Asian man I saw earlier.

"I'll help you escape." He said.

The man's name was Kiku and he was the only beta in the village. He told us that the small plane he was on had crash landed on the island two years ago and he'd been the only survivor out of four others. He had a pained look on his face as told us that. Turns out Dylan was right about there being no omegas on the island. According to Kiku there had never been any. Childbirth was up to the female alphas. Apparently each year a few female alphas were chosen to be impregnated by the resident male alphas. Kiku also confirmed that the masked man was this tribe's leader. He blushed as he told us the man's name was Sadiq. I had a feeling there was something going on between the two.

For the next hour Scott, Dylan and Patric talked over the escape plans with Kiku. Connor had been sticking annoyingly close to me since I told them about my heat, but I was too nervous to yell at him. Finally we all agreed to a plan. The only problem was it had to be executed tomorrow night.

"That's cutting it pretty close." Connor muttered.

"I'll be fine." I said.

Kiku nodded. "Alright I'll gather some supplies for you to take. There are some caves I found on the north side of the island while exploring. The villagers don't know about them."

"How do we know the villagers won't find us there?" Connor interjected.

"They are hidden behind a waterfall and are invisible from the outside. I found them on accident. If you're careful they'll pass by without even noticing you"  
>There was noise outside the cabin and Kiku stood quickly.<p>

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke the next morning I felt like crap. I sniffed my arm. At least the scent suppressors were still working. I sat up slowly. My hips and lower back were stiff and starting to ache. I wasn't sure how many hours I had left. I was starving. Normally around this time I would begin stocking myself up with food. The urge to start nesting was huge. Like an itch that wouldn't go away. I hated going through my heat. I always felt lonely and I never liked the idea of asking a friend to go through it with me. Not that I had any friends. Francis didn't count and I'd never been desperate enough to ask that frog.

The other were still asleep. Patric had fallen asleep in a sitting position facing the door. He was twitching every now and then. Dylan was sprawled out on his back and I'd been using his stomach as a pillow. Scott was curled up on his side next to Patric. Connor had fallen asleep pressed against me. One hand had a tight grip on my shirt. I rolled my eyes. I thought Dylan was the protective one. A noise at the door woke the others up. It was opened a crack and five small trays off food were shoved in. I picked one up, barely able to stop myself from scarfing it down. I was a gentleman and gentlemen don't scarf food. The tray contained a few slices of strange looking fruits and a small palm sized loaf of bread. I looked up from my tray for a second to see if it the others got the same thing. When I looked back down I had an extra loaf of bread and Patric was suspiciously quiet.

The sun was beginning to set and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I felt shaky and really warm. It felt like I would go into heat at any second. Already the others had begun to notice I was acting strange. Dylan had been shooting me worried looks for the past hour. Even Scott and Patric were starting to look concerned. I hadn't gotten much food earlier so I would probably be more exhausted than usual after my heat. I didn't even want to think about how awkward it would be between me and my brothers after my heat.

The village had been quiet for a few hours. It was almost totally black inside our hut. The only light we had was the moon. There was a small noise at the door and it swung open quietly. Kiku stood on the other side. I felt a bit more hopeful. I wasn't sure if was going to show up at all. He ushered us out of the hut and led us to the outskirts of the village. My heat was pounding in my chest. Every little noise had me thinking we were going to be caught. He had several bundles of supplies waiting at the tree line.

He turned to us. "I can't give you a torch. It would draw to much attention. You'll have use the light from the moon."

All of a sudden there was a loud shout from the direction of our former prison."

Kiku palled. "Someone must've gone to check on you! You must leave! Head north until you hit a river then follow it upstream till you reach the falls. Good luck!" He said and vanished into the shadows.

The commotion in the village grew louder. We ran. It would only be a matter of time before they found our trail. We needed to put as much area between us as possible. Scott led the way. Luckily the moon was full so we could, for the most part, see where we were going. We'd been running for about an hour when my legs gave way. Slick was starting to drip down my thighs as I entered my pre-heat. At the same time the scent suppressors finally wore off. The others had stopped as soon as my legs had given out. They stiffened as they caught my scent. Dylan made a strangled sound. Everyone was at a bit of a loss at what to do. All of a sudden we heard a shout from the direction we came. It sounded far away but it drove them into action. Patric was the quickest to react. He only hesitated for a second before striding forward and scooping me up. The others followed. Patric's grip was strong and I grudgingly found myself admiring that as he carried me. I had automatically curled into him when he lifted me. I had a feeling I'd regret it later, but I was too far gone to care. His grip on me shifted and irritated my too sensitive skin. I let out a needy whimper. He sharply inhaled nostrils flaring. He said something to Scott and suddenly I was being passed to him. Strong arms must run in the family.

The next few hours were a blur. Scott smelled like pine and cigarettes. Oddly enough the combination worked. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I couldn't relax. I had a raging hard on and every little movement created little sparks of pleasure. I felt so empty. All of a sudden I heard the sound of running water. We were at the river. They carried me the rest of the way upstream with their feet in the shallow part of the river. It would hopefully throw them off our trail. I'm not sure how much time it took but we finally made it to the waterfall. Scott carried me across the river. The water came up to his chest, but he held me up above the water. There was a thin ledge that led behind the waterfall. Dylan climbed up first to grab me from Scott's arms. I was led on shaky legs across the ledge. The spray from the waterfall tickled my ears. We entered the cave. I remember being led deeper into the cave and feeling a rush of heat hit me. Everything after that was a mix of moans, heat and wetness.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Hi everyone! This is a very special chapter. The first half is from Scott's point of view and the second from Patric's. Thanks for reading!

SCOTT

It started when Dylan said he wanted us five to be closer. Him and Pat got along great as did me and Connor. It was obvious that he really wanted me and Pat to get along better with Arthur. It's not that I hated him. He was just so fun to piss off. When he got really angry his face would turn red and his accent got thicker. It's hilarious. Of course, I teased him a lot just to get his reaction. Because of that he ended up hating me. It led to a lot of heated words and yelling matches. It got so bad that I almost regretted teasing him.

There had been a noticeable change in me when Arthur had moved in. I found myself being more cautious of visitors and I kept getting the urge to patrol the house. I guessed it had something to do with being the head of a house with a omega in it. I'd never had these habits before because Pat was an alpha and could protect himself. I often got the urge to mark Arthur with my scent. Of course I never did. I wanted my balls intact and working.

Eventually Dylan came up with the idea to go on a family vacation. I only agreed because I hoped there would be hot chicks in swimsuits. A month later I found myself on a crowded plane headed to South America. Everything was going fine, but of course the Kirkland bad luck had to kick in. The pilot said something about an electrical storm right before the plane did a nosedive. It was then that I noticed Arthur wasn't in his seat. All of a sudden I'd heard him scream. I was out of my seat in a flash. I'd heard the flight attendant yell at me but I ignored her. I ended up finding Arthur just in time and I buckled him and myself into some empty seats. The next thing I remember was waking up a bunch of half-naked alphas dragging me into a weird village. Of course I didn't go out without a fight. I got a few good punches in before one of them snuck up behind me and knocked me out.

I was woken up with a kick. It was Connor and the others. A tremendous weight was lifted from my shoulders when I realized all four of them were alive. They seemed relieved to see me, even Arthur. Something seemed a little off about him, but I dismissed it as nerves. A few hours later he told us he was about to go into heat. Well fuck...we were screwed.

With the help of Kiku we managed to hatch an escape plan. During the escape Arthur's pre-heat hit. He smelt amazing. I'd smelt omegas in heat before, but none had smelt this good. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when Pat scooped him up first. A little while later he passed him to me. I switched to breathing through my mouth to avoid inhaling his scent. I'd never realized how small he was till now. He felt breakable, like glass. I nearly tripped when he started nuzzling my neck. It was actually sorta cute.

We managed to find the waterfall fairly easily. Dylan took Arthur from me and led him into the cave. We had just gotten all the way inside when Arthur's scent grew even stronger. He collapsed against Dylan with a loud moan. Everyone froze. Needy mewls were coming out of his mouth every few seconds and he'd fisted his hands into the fabric of Dylan's shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Conner take a step closer to Arthur. An involuntary growl escaped my throat.

"Don't." I growled.

That seemed to snap him out of it. He paled and lowered his eyes muttering something about checking the cave out. Then he disappeared to the back of the cave with a flashlight from the packs Kiku gave us. No doubt it'd been saved from the plane wreckage. I noticed Pat had moved to the far end of the cave. He seemed to be doing his best to ignore us. He had a pained look on his face and his fists were clenched tight. Dylan was still frozen. His eyes were closed and his breath shaky. Luckily at that moment Conner returned.

"There's a place for him over here!" He said and gestured for us to follow.

He led us to a small opening in the back of the cave. Inside it was about the size of a small bedroom. We laid blankets on the ground and Dylan set Arthur down on them. Arthur began babbling incoherently and I had to help detach his hands from Dylan's shirt. This was going to be a long week.

PATRIC

I remember the first time I met Arthur. He was a tiny crybaby with bright green eyes and blonde hair. As soon as I saw him a strange feeling filled my chest. It both scared and confused me. Next thing I knew I was shoving him down and calling him a stupid head. He was four and I was six.

The next time I saw him was at dad's funeral. He was no longer the whiny little brat I remembered. Our eyes met and the strange feeling started again. This time I recognized it.

I tried so hard to hate him. I didn't want to feel like that towards him. It was wrong and we could never be anything more than brothers. I'd managed to avoid contact with him as much as possible but it only made things tense between us. Now I found myself stuck in a confined area with him. I shuddered and struggled to keep my breath even. Dylan and Scott carried him into the back of the cave, but I could still smell his scent. Connor stood awkwardly a few feet away. He was still embarrassed about his earlier lapse of control. That didn't stop him from shooting a few glares my way. I made sure to return them with equal venom. I'm not sure why, but ever since we'd met Connor seemed to despise me. I was beginning to think he was onto me. I didn't like that one bit. He and I had an even worse relationship than Scott and Artie. So far Dylan was the only one other than Scott that I got along with. I had no idea why he bothered with me. We were total opposites, but in the recent months we've become quite close.

A few minutes after Scott and Dylan came back the noises started. He was making the most amazing noises. I felt a familiar heat building up. Luckily the others seemed too distracted by the overpowering heat scent to notice my little problem. This was going to be a long week.

We managed to catch a few hours of sleep after Arthur conked out. When I woke the sun was just starting to shine through the cave's entrance. A noise from Arthur's room told me he was awake. I glanced around the cave. The others were still out cold. I stood and stretched. I decided to look through the bags Kiku gave us. Inside were blankets, food, rope, a few knives and a few empty canteens. The noise from Arthur's room grew louder. I hesitated for half a second before picking up one of the canteens. I filled it with water from the falls and headed to the back of the cave. The smell grew stronger. I paused briefly at the entrance before entering. Arthur was totally naked. Miraculously a blanket was covering his lower regions. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed by that fact. He watched me through half-lidded eyes. My eyes strayed to his naked chest and slender legs before I refocused my attention on the task at hand. I drew closer and handed him the water. He seemed at a bit of a loss so held the container to his lips. He drank almost all the water before drawing back. I turned to leave. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my pant's leg. When I looked down Arthur was gripping on tightly.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked, voice hoarse.

I froze. He was looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't hate you!" I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

At that he gave me a sweet smile. That's when I knew he was really out of it. My face burned as I made my escape. I got back just in time. The others were starting to stir. Hopefully Arthur wouldn't remember our conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up everything hurt. My throat was dry and I was starving. My limbs were so weak I didn't look forward to standing. I also felt uncomfortably sticky. I was in desperate need of a shower. I stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling for several minutes trying to remember where I was. I flushed in embarrassment as the memories of the past week came back. I seriously wanted to die. I can't believe I admired Patric's arms. We hated each other! I even cuddled up to Scott! There was no way in hell he'd let me live that down and Patric was probably disgusted by me. I sighed as my stomach growled. I needed to find something to eat, but something was bothering me. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I was forgetting something important. I had feeling it had to do with Patric. I could think about that later. Right now I needed to focus on getting up. I slowly forced myself into a standing position. My legs shook with the effort. I leaned against the wall for support as a I glanced around. The area I was in was fairly small. I noticed a few small cracks on the walls that allowed light in. There wasn't anything else particularly interesting about the room. After getting dressed I made my way through a gap in the cave wall. On the other side was a much larger area. One one side blankets had been laid out to form a sleeping area. The others were passed out on top the blankets. I noticed they all looked exhausted. The other side of the cave was bare save for an unlit campfire and the supplies Kiku gave us. I crept over and started rummaging around for food. One of the bags had some loaves of bread and some kind of dried meat. I grabbed some of each and scarfed it down. Screw being a gentleman. I was too hungry to bother. I ate so fast I nearly choked. Now that my hunger was satisfied I could focus on other things. Like how absolutely filthy I felt. I refused to wait for the others to wake up with slick and sweat still plastered to me. The others were still asleep. I grabbed an unused blanket and made my way to the cave entrance. The roar of the waterfall got much louder as I stepped onto the ledge. The ledge was only about a foot wide, but a small section of it jutted out farther and into the waterfall. With one last nervous glance to the cave opening I stripped out of my clothes. I set them aside and stepped into the waterfall. The water was warmer than I expected and felt amazing on my aching body. It's a shame we didn't have any soap, but at least I managed to scrape the filth off my skin. I allowed a sigh of pleasure to escape my lips. A small noise caught my attention. A whirled around and found myself face to face with a wide eyed Connor. We stared at each other for several seconds before I remembered that I was naked. I flung my hands over my crotch in a futile attempt to cover myself. My mouth opened, but no words came out. Across from me Connor's cheeks were almost as red as his hair. He still looked shell shocked. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Was I really that unattractive?

"S-Sorry!" He finally managed to blurt out.

He turned around and hightailed it back into the cave. I briefly contemplated bashing my head on the nearest hard surface.

I finally managed to reclaim what was left of my dignity and enter the cave again. The others were starting to stir. Connor stood to the side fiddling with the supplies. I avoided meeting his gaze. The others started sitting up. Dylan was the first to notice my presence. He looked overjoyed to see me and hugged me a little to tightly in his enthusiasm. He began making small talk to alleviate the tension in the room. Scott stood and approached me as Dylan was babbling on about the best type of tea. I braced myself to be teased about the cuddling incident. I was surprised when he didn't mention it at all. Instead he ruffled my hair and shoved a chunk of bread into my hand.

"You're thin as a twig." Was his only explanation.

Scott struck up a conversation with Dylan and Connor was still off to the side avoiding me so my attention turned to Patrick. Of course he hadn't said a word to me since I'd woken up. What I didn't understand was why kept staring at me. He almost looked he was waiting for me to do something. I chalked it up to him being a total weirdo. When we'd moved in together I'd noticed he spent most of the day locked in his room blasting rock music and even though he had a large amount of omega admirers he never seemed interested in them. All of a sudden our eyes met and some strange emotion flickered in his eyes. Without thinking I took one step closer. Then another. I ended up right in front of him. When he didn't object to my presence I plopped down next to him. At a loss on what to say I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why've you been staring at me?"

Unfortunately he'd just taken a bite of some food and my question had startled him into biting his tongue. I mumbled a quick apology while he let out a few pained curses and waited for his answer.

"We're in a cave. You're the most interesting thing to look at." He said and immediately flinched at his wording.

"U-um I didn't mean it like that!" He said awkwardly.

I felt a blush rising to me cheeks. I know he didn't mean it like that, but I couldn't help being flustered.  
>Embarrassed, he quickly excused himself. As I watched him go I noticed Connor shooting him a venomous glare. The expression looked out of place on his face.<p>

I while later Dylan called a meeting.

"We've escaped safely, but now we have another problem. Our food supplies are low. We probably only have enough food for a few more days." He said.

"Didn't Kiku say he'd bring us more supplies?" Patric asked.

"Maybe to villagers are suspicious of him and he can't sneak away?" I interrupted.

Scott spoke up. "Arthur's right. We can't rely on him with this. We're gonna have to find another source of food."

Dylan nodded in agreement. "We're going to have to search the area for any possible food sources. The question is, are the villagers still in the area?"

"We can split into two teams to cover more ground. That way if a team runs into any villagers they won't be alone." I said.

"That's a good idea. Two small groups will be less conspicuous than one big one." Dylan said."We leave tomorrow morning."


	6. Chapter 6

I was the first one awake again. Though not by choice. I was surrounded by heat and it was so comfortable I didn't want to move. I would never admit it, but the mixture of body heat and alpha scent almost had me purring with content. Normally I'd never voluntarily cuddle with my brothers but it had gotten colder last night and we'd ended up huddled together for warmth. I had gone to sleep curled up again Connor, but somehow I ended up sandwiched between Scott and Patric. Scott was pressed against my front and Patric against my back. As comfortable as it was I didn't want to be caught like this. I was just about to get up when Patric's grip around my waist tightened and I was pulled closer to him. I shuddered as his breath ghosted over the skin of my neck. I froze willing him not to wake up.

All of a sudden I felt something hard press against my backside. With shock I realized he was hard. I nearly bit my tongue in surprise. I was understandably flustered. I should've been disgusted. After all he was my brother. He let loose a husky growl and nuzzled his face into my neck. A flare of heat shot through my body. I noticed with horror that I was getting turned on. He was so close all I could smell was his scent. He smelled like the coffee he drank every morning and his own unique scent. It was swiftly making my harder and I didn't even like coffee!

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse he started to roll his hips against me. My hands flew to my mouth to cover the moans that threatened to come out. With every roll of his hips a shock of pleasure went straight to my groin. I had switched from covering my mouth to biting my thumb to keep from moaning out loud. Thank god our family was full of heavy sleepers. During a particularly hard thrust he decided to bite the sensitive nape of my neck. My toes curled in pleasure and I arched into him. The pleasure was swiftly overriding common sense. I choked down a loud moan as his mouth tightened on my neck and his thrusts because more erratic. I was getting close. Suddenly a throaty moan escaped his lips and he shuddered against me as he came. He let out soft sigh and his grip loosened. Meanwhile I was still painfully hard. I could hardly believe what just happened. What surprised me the most was that I was upset he'd stopped.

Miraculously everyone was still asleep. My thigh brushed against my erection and a pained whimper escaped my throat. It wasn't going away anytime soon. I stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the back room. Inside I sank to the floor and began fumbling with the zipper on my pants. I finally got my pants off and my erection sprang free. I nearly sobbed with relief. I tentative touched my member, stroking the already sensitive skin. A flare of heat shot through me. I wrapped my hand around it and started pumping. I bit my palm so hard I tasted blood. Muffled moans and whimpers escaped my lips. It didn't take long. Everything went white and with one final pump I came with Patric's name on my lips. As I struggled to even my breath the shock of what I'd just done hit me. I paled. Patric was my brother, but I just jerked off to him! Absently I realized I needed to clean myself up. I stood and staggered to the falls to get clean. Afterward I tried to fall back asleep.  
>A while later I heard Patric get up and head to get cleaned up. I pretended to be asleep and ignored the urge to sneak a peek. A few minutes later I finally fell asleep.<p>

I woke up to Scott shaking me.

"Time to go." He said.

I nodded and hurried to get ready. I looked up and my eyes met Patric's. I looked away quickly as I remembered last night. I really hoped my face wasn't too red. Of course Dylan noticed my blushing and was shooting me a questioning gaze. No doubt he would corner me later. I sighed. Why was my life so complicated?

A few minutes later we were ready to go. Dylan decided to stay just in case Kiku came. Everyone else exited the cave and crossed the river. The water was cold and came up to my waist. Hopefully the sun would dry us up quickly. We paused at the river's edge to split up into groups.

"Alright. Conner and I will head upstream to look for a shallow area to cross." Scott began.

I realized that meant I'd have to be alone for hours with Patric. The idea horrified me. I wasn't ready to face him yet. I opened my mouth to reject the idea but Conner beat me to it.

"Why can't I be on Arthur's team?" He snapped.

"You two are the youngest. You shouldn't be on the same team. Now quit complaining!" Scott replied.

I noticed Conner shoot Patric a cold glare. Patric sneered at him in response and stalked off deeper into the woods. I remembered those lips pressed to my neck. I mental slapped myself for thinking about that and ran to catch up with Patric.

We'd been walking in silence for several hours. There was a obvious awkwardness between us. Finally he'd had enough. He whirled around to face me.

"What's your problem! He yelled. "You've been weird all day!"

His yelling stirred up all the frustration from the past few days.

"My problem! Your the one that's avoided me like the plague since I moved in!" I snapped.

To my horror I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Patric looked as if I'd struck him.

"Am I really that awful?" I choked out.

He had a hesitant look in his eyes. I furiously tried to brush away the tears but they just kept coming. At last Patric seemed to make up his mind. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. To say I was surprised was putting it mildly. He rubbed circles into my back with gentle hands and rested his chin on my head. We stayed like that for a few more minutes.

I made up my mind that Patric was the most confusing person in the world. After the whole hugging thing he'd gone back to walking in silence. On the plus side he didn't ask me anymore questions. I was just about to ask if we could turn back when I heard it. It was a barely audible noise. Patric seemed to hear it at the same time. He turned to me.

"We should go—" He started to say.

I took off towards the noise before he could finish. My gut feeling told me to go to it. I heard him let out a curse and follow me. The noise led me to a clearing in the trees. It was a field of white flowers. In the center among the flowers was a person. As I got closer it became obvious she was from the crash. The jeans and blond hair gave it away. She was face down and I noticed her side was soaked in blood. She was totally motionless. Patric caught up and let out another curse at the sight of the Jane doe. We could tell by the paleness of her skin that she was dead. She must have survived the crash and ended up here. There was nothing else we could do for her. We turned to leave. Suddenly we heard the noise again. It was coming from the woman. More specifically it was coming from under her. Patric sucked in a deep breath and turned her onto her back. I couldn't bring myself to look at her face. My eyes widened with shock when I saw the source of the noise. Underneath her was a blond haired blue eyed baby. He couldn't have been older than two. She must have been carrying him when she collapsed. He was making weak whimpering noises. He was so pale and small. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. I scooped him up without a second thought.

"Let's go." I told Patric.

We hastily departed from the area. As an afterthought I gathered a handful of the flowers. Hopefully Dylan could identify them. We made it back to the cave just as the sun was beginning to set. We entered the cave and were immediately ambushed by Dylan. Scott and Conner were already there. Conner was the first to notice the new addition.

"How the hell did you get a baby?" He yelled.

I left the explaining to Patric and focused my attention on the baby.  
>He stared up at me with bright blue eyes. I smiled at him.<p>

"I think I'll call you Alfred."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since our expedition. Luckily Scott and Conner had found some berry bushes across the river. They managed to keep us fed for a few more days, but we were running low on food again. Dylan, Patric and Conner we're going across the river again to look for another food source. Scott had insisted on staying with me and Alfred for some reason.

I hadn't left Alfred's side since we found him in that clearing. Scott had complained about an extra mouth to feed, but a glare from Dylan and I shut him up quickly. Dylan had estimated that he was a year old. To my amusement Al seemed to hate Dylan and Conner. He absolutely refused to be held by them and screamed the entire time. The kid had some impressive lungs. Patric and Scott hadn't dared hold him. Right now he was curled up on my chest fast asleep. In such a short amount of time I'd grown extremely attached to the kid. In fact if his mom came back from the dead and tried to take him back I'd probably claw her eyes out.

Scott had been quiet ever since the others left. It was beginning to freak me out. He appeared to be deep in thought. Every now and then he'd glance my way. I responded with glares. I had a feeling he was planning something.

A movement from Al drew my attention. I glanced down and found big blue eyes staring at me. I wiggled my nose at him and he gave me a delighted giggle. I looked up to find Scott staring at me. His expression was unreadable. A blush began rising to my face when he didn't look away. I heard him get up and walk towards me. He stopped and crouched down in front of me. I ignored him in favor of watching Al's smiling face.

"I'm sorry." Scott said abruptly.

That startled me into looking up. I was surprised to find his eyes were serious.

"F-For what?" I managed to ask.

"For teasing you mostly and making you hate me, but also for you having to go through this mess." He sighed looking a bit embarrassed and continued. "I swear on my life I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I'll take on that entire village if I have to...so please...forgive me."

I sat there stunned as he stood and walked away not bothering to wait for my answer.

It had been hours since the others had left and the sun was beginning to set. They should have been back long ago. I was trying to stay calm but I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I couldn't lose anyone else.

Alfred was beginning to fuss, but I kept thinking about all the things that could've happened to them. What if they were out there dying like the woman from the clearing? I felt sick. My breath came out in short bursts as I began to hyperventilate. All of a sudden I felt Scott's hands grasp my shoulders and draw me and Al close. I stiffened a bit, not used to being in such close proximity to him, before slowly beginning to relax. He seemed just as awkward as me as he began to slowly rub the back of my neck in a soothing manner. The last thing I remember was him stroking my hair.

The next morning they were still missing and I hadn't moved from my spot in Scott's arms. I shook him awake.

"They're still missing."

"I'll go look for the—" He was interrupted by a noise from the cave entrance. He immediately moved to stand between us and the entrance.

Just then an exhausted looking Patric and Dylan came into view. Between them they carried a limp Conner. With horror I noticed the left leg of his pants was soaked in blood. I set the sleeping baby down on some blankets and raced to help Scott wasn't far behind. They passed him into our arms and collapsed to catch their breath. Scott and I carried Conner into the back and set him down gently on a blanket.

He was flushed and breathing shallowly. He also had a lot of shallow cuts on him. I pulled up his pants leg to survey the damage. Stretching vertically along the length of his calf was a bone deep gash. The skin around it was red and inflamed. My heart dropped. I wasn't a doctor but I could recognize the signs of a infection. Without the proper care it would get worse and worse until it killed him. I took a deep breath to calm myself. If I didn't bandage his wound he would die of blood loss, not infection; it really needed stitches but we didn't have a needle.

Minutes later I finished bandaging his wound. Not sure what else to do, I left to talk to Dylan and Patric. Scott had beat me to it and was already talking to them. I noticed Patric's skin was a bit flushed like he was running a fever.

"What happened?" I blurted out.

"We were walking through some tall grass. We didn't notice the drop till it was too late." Dylan answered. "Conner and Pat fell. Conner's leg got cut on the edge of a sharp rock."

"How is he?" Dylan asked.

"I think he's developing an infection but you should check yourself."

He took my advice and went to check Conner's wound. Scott grabbed Patric's arm. I noticed he had cuts on his arm identical to the ones on Conner.

"What are all these cuts on your arm from?" Scott asked.

"There were a bunch of strange plants we landed on. They had spikes." Patric answered. "Stop worrying I'm fine."

"Is this one of the spikes? Scott asked and yanked it out of his arm.

"Ow! What the hell! Warn me next time!"

Scott had pulled out a thin needle like spike. I was all black and about an inch long.

"Yeah, that's it." Patric said glaring at Scott.

Luckily Dylan returned before things got out of hand. Unfortunately, I'd been right about the infection.

"I came across some witch hazel yesterday before the incident. It's a natural antibiotic. It should get rid of the infection." Dylan said. "If we leave now we can get some and be back before dark."

"I'll go with you." Scott said.

They'd already been gone for an hour. Al was still asleep. Patric was acting...strange. Not long after the others left he'd begun fidgeting and acting increasingly irritated. He was still flushed and a sheen of sweat was on his skin. I tried asking him what was wrong but he just brushed me off. Irritated I went to check on Conner.

He didn't look any better than Patric. His skin was flushed and sweaty. He was still passed out but he was fidgeting like he was uncomfortable. Kneeling next to him I stroked his hair. I frowned, he was burning up! No wonder he was fidgety!

I hesitated for a moment before making up my mind. I began unbuttoning his shirt to cool him off. I couldn't help but blush as more of his skin was revealed. Sports had done him well. I was on the last button when he stirred. I looked up and found half lidded eyes watching me. His pupils were so dilated that his eyes seemed black. I couldn't look away.

"Y-you were burning up." I stuttered feeling a need to explain.

Embarrassed I stood to leave but his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him. Paying no attention to his injury he rolled over swapping our places. His body was pressed up against mine locking me in place and his scent was heavy with arousal. I felt his growing erection pressings against my inner thigh. I nearly whimpered in submission as he let loose a husky growl.

I could feel a familiar heat developing in the pit of my stomach as he studied my face intently. A whimper escaped my throat and next thing I knew he was kissing me. I was so shocked I froze. He nipped my lips and I gasped allowing his tongue to invade my mouth. His hands gripped my hips in a bruising grip, as he dominated my mouth. He pulled away just as I began to feel dizzy from a lack of air. I let out an embarrassing whine as his mouth separated from mine with a wet "pop."

I gasped and arched my back as he rutted against me roughly. I threw my hair back baring my neck in the process. He attack it immediately nipping and sucking harshly. He rubbed his scent glands against my cheek, marking me with his scent. I'd managed to keep my moans quiet so far but Conner choose that moment to bite down on my scent gland and I lost all control. I moaned...loudly.

Continued rutting against me for a few more seconds before he was interrupted by a furious snarl. Suddenly he was pulled off of me. I blinked trying to process what just happened. I heard another snarl and turned to look. It was Patric and he was pissed. His teeth were bared and he'd moved between me and Conner. Conner had stumbled to his feet and was baring his teeth at Patric.

"Get out." Patric snarled at Conner.

Conner bristled at the order and stepped closer instead. That was the last straw for Patric. He attacked Conner who fought back. To my embarrassment I found myself becoming harder as I watched them fight with wide eyes. Conner held his own but his leg slowed him down and Patric managed to force him out of the room.

Conner hovered in the entrance for a while before accepting defeat and limping back into the main area. Patric was on me in seconds. He nipped at my neck gently, growling when he smelled Conner's scent mark on me. He furiously rubbed his own scent gland over the area as if trying to erase Conner's scent.

My brain tried to rationalize that we were making a mistake and that this wasn't normal behavior, but then Patric simultaneously bit my scent gland and thrusted against me. All my rational thoughts flew out the window. Moans and gasps escaped my mouth at every thrust. My hips bucked against his desperate for release. I was so close.

Suddenly there was a noise from the main cave.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Scott's voice yelled.

Shit, they were back.


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan

Ever since birth we'd been inseparable. Arthur was a hour older and according to dad he hadn't quit screaming till I was laid by his side. It was because of this that people assumed Arthur would be an alpha. Generally alphas are louder at birth and in the case of twins an alpha is usually the first one born. Even in the womb alphas are competitive.

As toddlers we were never far apart. We'd wander through the house and wreak havoc everywhere we went. Of course it was rarely me starting the trouble. Arthur lead the way and I dutifully followed. Together we broke vases, terrorized the family cat, bit the nanny and ,on one memorable occasion, flooded the kitchen. This all happened before the age of four.

Soon enough we were starting 1st grade. Dad managed to talk the school into putting us in the same class. Within the first month any thoughts that Arthur wasn't an alpha were destroyed. On the first day of school I was invited to play dolls with a few female classmates. I'd had a good time until a much bigger boy approached our group and knocked me over. He called me a filthy boy omega and told me his dad said male omegas were trash. I promptly burst into tears. All of a sudden Arthur came out of nowhere and punched him straight in the nose. By the time the teacher pulled them apart Arther had given the other boy had a broken nose and a black eye. Quite the feat for a seven year old. Arthur didn't have a scratch on him.

Later when we were old enough for the tests to identify our class dad didn't even bother to have Arthur tested. He was sure he was an alpha. Everyone was a little surprised to find I was an alpha. Most assumed I was a beta or omega. I hung out with the quieter crowd and was a bit of a crybaby. Arthur on the other hand was loud and always getting into fights, so when he collapsed in our 6th grade homeroom ,slick leaking down his thighs and panting, everyone was more than a little shocked. At first I was worried he'd change, but when he came back to school a few days later and an alpha classmate tried to "put him in his place" the alpha in question received a broken arm and fractured collarbone. He hadn't changed a bit.

The years passed and dad got sicker and sicker. One day he just didn't wake up. Since we weren't legal we ended up moving in with our half brothers. Unfortunately Scott's teasing and Pat's solitary behavior rubbed Arthur the wrong way. He began to become more and more withdrawn. I knew something had to be done. Unfortunately, the saying "the road to hell is paved with good intentions" seemed to be true, because we found ourselves stranded on a island with a tribe of dangerous alphas. Luckily we've made it so far.

We finally managed to find the witch hazel and I breathed a sigh of relief. Over the years Conner had also become very important to me. The possibility of him dying terrified me. We began to make our way back to the cave.

Recently everyone had been acting strange. It was mostly Conner and Pat. Conner seemed to be acting a bit possessive of Arthur recently. I hadn't failed to notice that this behavior seemed to worsen when Pat was around. I didn't know Pat as well, but I noticed the way he seemed calmer when Arthur was around. Recently he'd taken to staring at him with a pained look in his eyes. I was beginning to suspect that his feelings for Arthur weren't at all platonic and I wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

I knew something was wrong the moment we entered the cave. There was a heavy smell of arousal hanging in the air. I was alarmed to see Conner was awake. He smelled of arousal and fury. He was limping back and fourth growing increasingly irritated. I was surprised he was even standing. Pat and Arthur were nowhere to be seen. I was relieved to find Alfred safe and sound fast asleep. Conner finally seemed to notice our presence and turned to look at us. His skin was flushed and his pupils dilated. It was almost as if-. All of a sudden the smell of arousal grew stronger and the sound of moaning filled the air.

"What the fuck?!" Scott yelled.

He strode into the back room. I followed at his heels. The last thing we needed right now was a fight. We paused in the doorway shocked by the sight in front of us. Pat was crouched above Arthur pressing him into the ground. Pat had one hand gripping his hip and the other under his shirt. Surprisingly Arthur didn't seem at all opposed to Pat's ministrations. His head was thrown back baring his neck in an uncharacteristic display of submission as Pat peppered the skin with marks. Both of Arthur's hands were clenched in Pat's hair. Scott snapped out of his shock when Pat snapped his hips forward grinding them again Arthur. The sound of absolute pleasure Arthur made had even Scott blushing. He stalked forward and grabbed Pat by the hair dragging him out of the room. Moments later angry growling filled the air. I glanced toward Arthur reluctant to leave him.

"G-go. I'm fine." He said waving me off. He sounded out of breath and embarrassed.

I nodded and hurried to break up the fight.

A few minutes later I'd finally managed to break them up. Conner had joined the fight and in the process reopened his wound. I re-bandaged his wound in silence. Breaking up the fight had put me in a bad mood. I was a little concerned that Alfred had managed to sleep through the racket. Arthur wasn't kidding when he said the kid slept like a log. I finished with the bandage and walked over too check Pat for injuries. He sported a bloody nose and split lip. Ignoring his protests grabbed his head and tilted it too the light. Sure enough his pupils were dilated just like Conner.

"They're displaying the signs of a strong aphrodisiac." I said turning to Scott.

"What?! How the hell did they get an aphrodisiac?" He snapped raising his arms in frustration. "In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a fucking jungle!"

I shot him an unimpressed glare. "It was probably those plants they fell on. The spikes must have contained an aphrodisiac like poison."

"How long will it last?" Arthur interrupted from the doorway.

Pat and Conner seemed to perk up at his presence. Arthur absolutely reeked of their scents. He'd straightened out his clothes but he couldn't hide the love bites that dotted the skin of his neck. He avoided eye contact with Pat and Conner as he awkwardly awaited my answer.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

Scott let out a sound of frustration, stood up and grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"We need to talk." He said and dragged him outside.

They left and I turned to Pat and Conner. They were shooting each other scathing glares. Inwardly I groaned at being left with these two. Oh well, it could be worse.  
>Alfred choose that moment to wake up and start bawling at the top of his lungs. I sighed.<p>

Arthur

I'd never been so embarrassed in my life. I didn't even know I could make noises like that. When Scott pulled Patric off me I nearly screamed in frustration. I had to fight the urge to pull him back so he could finish what he started. I came to my senses and realized we'd screwed up big time. Scott was going to kill them. Judging by the sounds coming from the cave he'd already started.

I'd waved Dylan off to break them up and he'd left in a hurry clearly embarrassed by the situation. As soon as he left I had mini freak out before eventually calming down. I heard Dylan announce that they were under the influence of an aphrodisiac and felt a twinge of disappointment. I frowned at that. If anything I should be relieved.

I gathered the courage to ask how long the effects would last. I blushed when their eyes went straight to my neck. With all the marks on my neck I probably looked like a Dalmatian. Dylan answered me and the next thing I knew Scott was dragging me out of the cave. We walked until the cave was out of sight. The atmosphere was tense and awkward.

He stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into his back. He turned to face me.

"What were you thinking?!" He snapped angrily. "I think we both know you wouldn't have let them get away with anything you didn't want!"

I realized he was right but it only made me angrier.

"F-fuck you!" I snapped. "Don't try to blame me for this!"

One thing lead to another and soon we were having a full blown yelling match. I'm not sure how it happened or which of us started it but the next thing I knew we were kissing. He seemed to be just as confused as me because the next thing I knew he'd pulled away from me with a shocked look on his face that mirrored the one on mine. He was the first to speak.

"Let's-"

"-pretend this never happened." I finished for him.

"Agreed."

We walked the entire way back to the cave in silence.


End file.
